


L’amore è un aereoplano che fa avanti e indietro

by nightconfessions



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Feelings follow later, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Strangers to Lovers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightconfessions/pseuds/nightconfessions
Summary: Эрмаль работает в аэропорту офицером службы безопасности, а Фабрицио — пассажир с подозрительным предметом в рюкзаке. Между ними возникает мгновенная химия, и, может быть, позже возникнут какие-то чувства.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L’amore è un aereoplano che fa avanti e indietro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218267) by [JuliaBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins). 



Дождь мерно барабанил по высоким окнам аэропорта, но молодой человек, направлявшийся к своему рабочему месту, не обращал внимания на непривычную для Рима погоду. Это был фоновый шум, как и множество объявлений о различных рейсах и пассажирах, к которым он так привык за те два года, что уже работал здесь. Должность офицера безопасности в аэропорту Фьюмичино начиналась как работа, которая была ему просто удобна, когда он нуждался в деятельности, которая давала бы ему не только деньги, но и новые перспективы, новые задачи, и со временем он начал действительно наслаждаться ею.

Теперь он не мог себе представить, как можно сидеть в офисе и делать одно и то же каждый день всю неделю, это просто не подходило ему; и поэтому было освежающе заниматься работой, которая каждый день удивляла его, и которая предлагала так много интересных взглядов на человечество, маленькие проблески жизни мириадов разных людей. Их охватывало столько разных эмоций, но часто они были счастливы, и это была одна из самых любимых вещей в его работе. Возможность видеть это на их лицах, счастье — волнение ребенка, который собирается лететь на каникулы в первый раз, удовлетворение бизнесмена после успешного путешествия, переполняющая радость человека, который скоро будет _дома_ , снова в объятиях того, кого он любит.

Ему нравилась его работа, но сегодня был длинный день, и он с нетерпением ждал окончания своей смены. Перекур под теснотой крыши с группой детей, нетерпеливо ожидающих прибытия автобуса (или окончания дождя, или и того, и другого), помог, как и наполовину допитый кофе, который он держал в руке, но всё ещё нельзя было сказать, что он с нетерпением ждёт ещё одного часа проверок безопасности. И пока он всё ещё был поглощён мыслями о том, чем можно заняться после смены, не находя никаких идей, которые были бы более захватывающими, чем пицца перед телевизором, он услышал, как кто-то позвал его по имени.

— Эрмаль! — торопливый голос Франчески, их новой сотрудницы, донёсся до Эрмаля, и он быстро допил свой кофе, прежде чем присоединиться к ней у стойки безопасности.

Там уже стояла очередь, длиннее, чем обычно, люди мрачно озирались по сторонам, словно собирались начать жаловаться, и когда Эрмаль посмотрел на переднюю часть очереди, он увидел человека, нервно сжимающего руки. Он выглядел примерно так же, как Мета, может быть, чуть старше, его волосы были в беспорядке, как и его одежда, и его тёмные глаза смотрели на него, когда он приближался к стойке. И как бы ему этого не хотелось, Эрмаль, глядя на отвратительную комбинацию одежды, которую носил этот человек, не мог не заметить, что он довольно привлекателен. Он выглядел как комбинация факторов, которые нельзя было бы сложить вместе на первый взгляд, потому что и его разорванная футболка, и татуировки на мускулистых руках выглядели как проблема, но его шоколадные глаза и клетчатая рубашка с радужным рисунком, висящая на бедрах, говорили об обратном. Кроме того, его взгляд не был похож на взгляд людей, которым обычно нужно было провести длительное время на контроле безопасности — он не казался ни испуганным, ни агрессивным или защищающимся, нет, он скорее выглядел… пойманным? Интересный человек, в этом Эрмаль уже был уверен.

Парень подошёл к Франческе, кивком поприветствовал её и спросил, в чём дело.

— Значит так. Я знаю, что правила, касающиеся электронных устройств с аккумуляторными батареями, действительно различаются, например, вы можете взять с собой ноутбук в кабину, но не определённые блоки питания для телефона. Но я боюсь, что на наших лекциях мы никогда не говорили об… этом, — и она указала на потёртый чёрный рюкзак, который, как предположил Эрмаль, принадлежал мужчине, стоявшему перед ним.

Он поднял рюкзак, взвесил его в руке и задумался, что же у этого человека внутри. Дополнительный аккумулятор для дрона может вызвать проблемы, как и определённое музыкальное оборудование, и разве он не похож на музыканта? Да, возможно, так оно и есть, подумал Эрмаль, кладя рюкзак на стол и заглядывая внутрь. И удивился.

Порывшись в хаосе одежды, книг и разрозненных бумаг внутри рюкзака, он смог найти подозрительный предмет, и то, что он держал в руке, было ярко-розовым вибратором. Эрмаль посмотрел на него, потом на пассажира, изо всех сил стараясь подавить смешок.

— Красивый цвет, — сказал Мета пассажиру, который, казалось, слегка покраснел под его пристальным взглядом.

Глаза мужчины на мгновение оторвались от лица Эрмаля, устремились на вибратор, который он держал в изящных пальцах, словно точно знал, что делает, и он сглотнул.

Тем временем парень продолжал осматривать вибратор, что привело к вопросу:

— Можно ли снять аккумуляторную батарею?

— Нет, — ответил пассажир голосом, который, как признал Эрмаль, был довольно приятным. — Вы не можете, потому что, ну знаете, он водонепроницаемый, — и румянец на его загорелых щеках стал ещё ярче.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Эрмаль, а затем, посмотрев на растущую очередь людей, повернулся к Франческе. — Я позабочусь об этом, а ты просто займись следующими, хорошо?

— Да, конечно, спасибо, Эрмаль, — и она тут же махнула рукой в сторону первой семьи, присоединившейся к ней на контрольно-пропускном пункте.

— Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, сэр, — попросил Мета пассажира, а затем повёл его прочь от людей, которые всё ещё жаловались, хотя очередь уже двигалась, к одному из небольших залов управления безопасностью.

По просьбе Эрмаля мужчина сел в кресло напротив него, и парень продолжил изучать устройство. Сам он не очень-то разбирался в секс-игрушках, но помнил, как разговаривал на эту тему с бывшей подружкой, и иногда проходил мимо таких магазинов, и вдобавок ко всему, его здравого смысла хватило бы, чтобы сказать ему, что эта штука была довольно внушительной по размеру. Интересно.

— Значит, ты… используешь… это? — спросил Эрмаль, и пассажир закрыл лицо руками.

— Да, да, использую. Я отец-одиночка с напряжённой работой и полным отсутствием времени на свидания, я не стыжусь этого, — и, произнося последнюю часть, он снова опустил руки от своего покрасневшего лица.

И впервые Эрмаль увидел в его глазах какой-то завораживающий блеск. Что-то вроде вызова.

— Причина, по которой ты не можешь взять своего _маленького_ , — Мета не смог сдержать ухмылки при этом слове, — друга вместе с собой в самолёт исключительно из-за правил безопасности о батарейных блоках; авиакомпания не будет беспокоиться, если это будет обычный фаллоимитатор. И я, лично, совершенно не осуждаю тебя, я понимаю. Мне просто интересно, так ли это, ну, настолько же… весело, как на самом деле делать это с кем-то?

Пассажир сглотнул, не сводя глаз с Эрмаля, пока отвечал:

— Ну, нет, но это ведь совсем… по-другому? Мне не нужно никому доверяться, разговаривать с людьми, не нужно рисковать, боясь выставить себя дураком. Приятно провести время, расслабившись, наедине с собой, и ничего больше.

— Хм. Знаешь, честно говоря, я не думаю, что ты выставляешь себя дураком.

— Да неужели? — спросил пассажир, приподняв бровь в почти наводящем жесте. — Как часто люди не проходят проверку безопасности за ношение ярко-розовой секс-игрушки?

— Не так часто, чтобы моя работа была такой же веселой, как сегодня.

Пассажир продолжал смотреть на Эрмаля, в его шоколадных глазах плясали вопросы.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — спросил он низким, немного скрипучим голосом.

Мета покачал головой, его кудрявые волосы заплясали, и он посмотрел вниз, пока отвечал.

— Я флиртую с тобой, вернее, _пытаюсь_. Если ты спрашиваешь, значит, выходит не очень хорошо.

— О, совсем наоборот, — не согласился пассажир. — Просто, знаешь ли-

— Ты можешь идти, — поспешно сказал Эрмаль, внезапно осознав, что происходит, и проклиная себя за то, что не сделал этого раньше.

— А?

— Ты не нарушил никаких серьёзных правил безопасности, если ты об этом переживаешь, я не держу тебя здесь. Ты свободен, ты абсолютно свободен. Это ни в коем случае не ситуация давления, пожалуйста, не думай, что я попытаюсь использовать-

Прежде чем Мета успел закончить фразу, татуированная рука схватила его за галстук, намеренно, сближая их лица над столом.

— Я не беспокоился ни о чём из этого, но теперь, когда ты сказал это и доказал, что ты такой джентльмен, боюсь, у меня не будет другого выбора, кроме как поцеловать тебя, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

И тогда пассажир страстно поцеловал Эрмаля — не то неуверенное первое прикосновение губ, характерное для того, кто даже не знал имени другого, а скорее жадный поцелуй того, кто точно знал, чего он хочет. Положение над столом было неудобным, так что быстро они оба встали, руки блуждали по одежде, одна потянула Эрмаля за локоны, что заставило его застонать в поцелуе, его собственные ловкие пальцы скользнули под рубашку мужчины.

Фабрицио почувствовал лёгкое, как бабочка, прикосновение пальцев, медленно скользнувших по его спине, мурашки, пробежавшие по коже, а затем, внезапно, острое ощущение зубов, впившихся в то место, где его шея соприкасалась с плечом, что-то среднее между вздохом и стоном слетело с его губ. Офицер службы безопасности лизнул место, которое он только что укусил, а затем прижался к Фабрицио, в результате чего его спина ударилась о стену маленькой комнаты. Потом парень наклонился вперёд, покусывая зубами ухо Фабрицио, и прошептал прямо в него:

— Я вовсе не такой джентльмен, каким ты меня считаешь.

При этих словах Фабрицио ощутил, как дрожь пробежала по всему его телу, и он поймал себя на мысли о том, что должен будет потом поблагодарить своего друга Роберто, который посоветовал ему поехать в аэропорт немного раньше, так как это свободное время, казалось, обещало быть очень захватывающим. Но как только изящные бледные пальцы приподняли край его рубашки, все мысли о друге вылетели у Фабрицио из головы, и он поднял руки, чтобы легче было снять с себя одежду.

Кудрявый мужчина наклонился вперед, чтобы запечатлеть серию поцелуев на крепкой груди Фабрицио, а затем, поигравшись зубами его левым соском, прошептал:

— Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил?

Фабрицио с энтузиазмом кивнул, а затем увидел, как молодой человек снял форменную куртку, обнажив руки, которые выглядели так, словно принадлежали греческой мраморной статуе. Он велел Фабрицио лечь за стол, но только после того, как положил на него свой пиджак, и мужчина почувствовал, как мягкая ткань пиджака касается его разгорячённой обнажённой кожи. Тот быстро избавился от штанов Фабрицио, позволив ногтям скользнуть по внутренней стороне бедер, и тогда мужчина с интересом увидел, как кудрявый офицер взял в руки определённый ярко-розовый инструмент.

— Я должен выяснить, как работают эти несчастные батареи? — спросил молодой человек с ухмылкой, и Фабрицио покачал головой.

— Нет, я, я бы хотел, чтобы _ты_ … — и он замолчал, так как его бедро снова привлекло к себе восхитительное внимание, только на этот раз это был долгий поцелуй, оставленный на нём, и это ещё больше отвлекало.

— Ты сможешь получить меня, — пообещал мужчина с кудрями и немного сбитым дыханием, — но, может быть, мы можем использовать это как… подготовку?

— Подготовку? — Фабрицио приподнялся на локтях и поднял бровь, в то время как его взгляд остановился на секс-игрушке, с довольно внушительными размерами которой он был довольно хорошо знаком.

На это другой мужчина только ухмыльнулся, а затем, после того, как оставил легчайший намёк на поцелуй на кончике довольно заинтересованного члена Фабрицио, он встал из-за стола, чтобы небрежно вылезти из своих собственных штанов. Глаза Фабрицио расширились. Это выглядело как… вызов. Во всех самых лучших отношениях.

Пока Эрмаль разглядывал обнажённого мужчину, лежащего на столе поверх его куртки, а этот образ выглядел так, словно был вынут из одной из его самых приятных фантазий в одинокие ночные часы дома, он кое-что осознал и тихо выругался.

— Чёрт, у нас нет презерватива, мы не должны без него, а также нет смазки, я бы не хотел-

— Мой рюкзак.

— Хм? — спросил он в замешательстве, глядя на рюкзак, который оказался на одном из стульев.

— Посмотри в моём рюкзаке, у меня там есть и то и другое, — приказал татуированный мужчина, и Эрмаль поднял бровь, насколько это было возможно.

— Хорошооо, — и как только он порылся в рюкзаке, он неодобрительно покачал головой. — Ты в курсе, что эта бутылка смазки содержит большее количество жидкости, чем то, что разрешено носить в ручной клади, не так ли?

— Я… не знал, — ответил мужчина, смущённо глядя на Эрмаля.

— Ты читал какие-нибудь правила техники безопасности перед тем, как отправиться в это путешествие?

— Нет?

— О боже, — вздохнул Эрмаль, намеренно драматизируя. — Похоже, ты довольно безрассудный человек. Можно было почти сказать… опасный. Знаешь ли ты, что существует наказание за то, что ты взял слишком много жидкости с собой в пассажирский салон?

— Правда? — и вот он снова, теперь уже яснее — вызов в этих тёмных глазах, который Мета с радостью принял.

— О да, — ответил Эрмаль, позволяя своей правой руке блуждать по татуированной груди другого мужчины; только его ногти касались кожи, с достаточным давлением, чтобы быть граничащим с болью.

Рука парня потянулась к горлу старшего, он почувствовал, как тот нервно сглотнул, и для пробы обхватил пальцами его горло. Звук, сорвавшийся с этих прелестных бархатных губ, был вполне ясным признаком того, что это была хорошая идея, и Эрмаль сжал его чуть крепче. В это время другая его рука была занята открыванием бутылки смазки, что было испытанием, но у него оказались два ловких пальца, а также очень хорошая мотивация, поэтому он сделал это.

Глаза татуированного мужчины затрепетали, когда Эрмаль начал дразнить его первым пальцем, он тихонько вздохнул, когда парень добавил второй и оказался довольно ловок с ними, и Мета улыбнулся, уткнувшись в его покрытую чернилами грудь, где он был занят тем, что проводил языком изящные чёрные линии. В то же самое время он почувствовал низкие стоны мужчины, они отдавались вибрацией в его руку, которую он всё ещё сжимал вокруг чужого горла, такой же эффект был вызван, когда он начал говорить хриплым голосом.

— Если ты сейчас посмеешь приблизиться ко мне с вибратором вместо себя, я швырну его в тебя.

Фабрицио услышал смешок молодого человека, а затем, когда он ещё немного приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на него (тем самым ещё сильнее сдавив горло, и, о, разве это не прекрасно), он увидел огонь, голод и похоть, пляшущие в его глазах. И в то же время, в контрасте с этим, Фабрицио заметил очень милую улыбку, и это была очаровательная смесь, он вряд ли когда-либо видел подобное.

— Всё, что пожелаешь, милый, — и после этого шёпота и лёгкого поцелуя в уголок губ Фабрицио, он натянул презерватив и добавил ещё немного смазки, а затем занял позицию.

Кудрявый вошёл в Фабрицио одним быстрым движением, на мгновение задержав дыхание, и, быстро взглянув ему в глаза, начал двигаться. И Фабрицио пришлось согласиться с его предыдущими словами — то, как мужчина трахал его, говорило о чём угодно, только не о джентльмене, но, с другой стороны, то, как он переплёл их пальцы, безусловно, подтверждало это.

— Посмотри на меня, — приказал молодой человек слегка дрожащим голосом несколько мгновений спустя, когда глаза Фабрицио снова закрылись, он был полностью потерян в этом моменте и ощущениях, которые пришли вместе с ним.

Он послушался команды, и как только открыл глаза, перед ним предстала совершенно очаровательная картина. Кудри молодого человека плясали, как лесной пожар на ветру, мускулы его тощей груди напрягались при каждом движении, несколько капель пота блестели на ней; их глаза встретились в тот самый момент, когда его член снова нашёл довольно приятную точку внутри Фабрицио, и старший мужчина кончил с придушенным вздохом.

Кудрявый продолжал свои движения ещё с минуту, прежде чем его глаза закрылись, рот открылся в беззвучном крике, и на секунду его лицо напомнило Фабрицио статую, которую он когда-то видел в музее, изображающую святого, объятого священным огнём.

Снова отдышавшись и всё ещё слегка подрагивая бедрами, молодой человек осторожно вышел, встал и поднял их всё ещё переплетённые руки, чтобы поцеловать пальцы Фабрицио. Тот мягко улыбнулся и сел на стол, но даже не попытался встать, так как его ноги слишком дрожали, чтобы им можно было доверять. Ответив на его улыбку, парень босиком обошёл вокруг стола, снял с него свой пиджак и накинул его на плечи Фабрицио, прежде чем сесть рядом с ним.

— У тебя случайно нет сигареты? — спросил Фабрицио, глядя на свои руки, и молодой человек рассмеялся.

— Если ты нарушишь и _это_ правило аэропорта, боюсь, я не смогу тебя вытащить, и тебе придётся спать с одним из пожарных, которых вызовут из-за тебя.

Фабрицио тоже засмеялся, но тут же почувствовал, что должен кое-что прояснить, чтобы у молодого человека не сложилось о нём неверного впечатления.

— Нет, я бы не стал, я сплю с незнакомцами только при очень особых обстоятельствах.

— Особые обстоятельства, вот как мы теперь называем размер выше среднего?

— Ой, заткнись, — проворчал Фабрицио, наклоняясь, чтобы ласково взъерошить локоны собеседника. — Ты негодяй, тебе кто-нибудь это говорил?

— Ага, — согласился он с улыбкой и поцеловал мужчину в щеку.

— Я не об этом говорил или, вернее, не только об этом. Ты вообще очень горячий, а я, ты милый, ты мне нравишься, даже не знаю почему, но нравишься. И я, кто знает, может быть, я думаю, что хотел бы увидеть тебя снова.

Для человека, сидящего голым на столе, на котором его только что трахнули, татуированный мужчина умудрялся выглядеть довольно застенчивым во время разговора и, Эрмаль не мог бороться с этой мыслью, довольно очаровательным.

— Я тоже хотел бы увидеть тебя снова, — ответил Эрмаль, обнимая сильные плечи, и когда он почувствовал, что на его плече лежит растрёпанное птичье гнездо, улыбнулся.

— Разве тебе не нужно вернуться к работе?

— Разве тебе не нужно успеть на самолёт? — и оба они не очень-то хотели признавать, насколько всё это в данный момент казалось несущественным.

_«Последний звонок на рейс АЗ-1157 авиакомпании Alitalia в Реджо-Калабрию, пассажира Фабрицио Мобричи срочно просят подняться на борт.»_

Фабрицио выругался, употребив несколько слов на каком-то римском диалекте, настолько сильном, что его спутник не понял всего, несмотря на то, что сам некоторое время жил в городе, и, не глядя на молодого человека, мужчина встал, начал собирать свою одежду, разбросанную по полу, и одеваться.

Звонок на самолёт заставил его немного протрезветь, и он мысленно выругал себя. Что он вообще здесь делает, во что ввязывается? И что это за чёртовы бабочки у него в животе? Не было никакого способа узнать, что этот слишком привлекательный, сам по себе хороший офицер безопасности не делает что-то подобное каждый день, и Фабрицио попытался убедить себя просто выйти из комнаты. Сесть в самолет и вспоминать об этом лишь как о сексуальном приключении, которое можно рассказать, когда выпьешь столько, что все решат, будто это выдуманная тобой история.

Он уже подошёл к двери, когда услышал позади себя голос:

— Фабрицио?

И ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что, хотя он никогда не называл собеседнику своего имени, Шерлоку Холмсу было бы нетрудно понять, что этот звонок был по его душу, учитывая то, как быстро он на него среагировал.

— Да? — и он ненавидел надежду, проявившуюся в его голосе, как будто он был глупым школьником, который только что получил улыбку от самой красивой девушки в этом году.

— Насколько важен этот твой самолёт? — и эти слова заставили Фабрицио обернуться.

Он посмотрел на молодого человека, всё ещё прислонившегося к столу, его кудри упали на лицо, и когда Фабрицио посмотрел в его почти чёрные глаза, все бабочки вернулись, танцуя танго в его животе. И ему хотелось верить, что это была не просто случайная связь, о которой следовало тут же забыть.

— Это семейный день рождения, я не могу пропустить его, — объяснил Фабрицио тихим голосом, и он увидел, что плечи мужчины немного опустились.

— Окей. Я надеюсь, что ты хорошо проведёшь там время.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, не зная, что делать, а затем, глубоко вздохнув, Фабрицио вернулся к столу и быстро поцеловал младшего в щеку.

— Я могу позвонить тебе, когда вернусь в Рим?

Улыбка, которую он получил в ответ, была ослепительной, и Фабрицио быстро передал ему свой телефон, чтобы тот мог сохранить свой номер. А потом он выбежал из комнаты с сумкой, перекинутой через левое плечо, в которой не хватало одного определённого предмета, и тем не менее чувствовал себя более счастливым и более удовлетворённым, чем когда-либо за долгое время.

Когда он садился в самолет, задыхаясь от бега и под неодобрительными взглядами стюардесс, Фабрицио всё ещё чувствовал бабочек в животе, летающих петлями друг над другом, и, как только он сел на своё место и посмотрел в окно, в сторону аэропорта, он ярко улыбнулся. Он не мог дождаться, когда вернётся сюда и снова увидит этого офицера службы безопасности аэропорта.

Когда Эрмаль вернулся на своё рабочее место примерно в то же время, Франческа приподняла одну из своих элегантных бровей и прошептала:

— Я надеюсь, что это стоило той смены, которую ты теперь должен мне в благодарность за то, что я работала за тебя здесь целый час.

— Если хочешь, я возьму на себя твои утренние смены за всю следующую неделю.

— _Настолько_ хорошо, а? Ты счастливый человек, Эрмаль, надеюсь, ты это знаешь.

Эрмаль только покачал головой, а затем, бросив быстрый взгляд на свой телефон, прежде чем вернуться к работе, прошептал:

— Знаю.

Он получил одно новое сообщение с неизвестного номера.

_Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Эрмаль, и приятно, что можно связать твоё имя с этим милым личиком. Я вернусь в Рим в следующие выходные, может быть, ты скажешь мне свой адрес? Обнимаю, Фабрицио._

Это было действительно приятно, и Эрмаль не мог дождаться выходных. И чего-то немного большего, чем объятия.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрмаль и Фабрицио продолжают встречаться исключительно для того, чтобы заняться сексом. Сегодня они хотят попробовать себя в ролевой игре. И Фабрицио хотел бы задать важный вопрос…

**_Две недели спустя_ **

Фабрицио был взволнован. То, что произошло между ним и Эрмалем, было очень ново, и, несмотря на то, что они уже выяснили, насколько сексуально совместимы, даже не зная имён друг друга, они всё ещё находились в фазе знакомства. Главным образом, они стремились узнать, что им нравится делать в постели, и на сегодня у них снова было запланировано что-то новое.

Прямо сейчас Фабрицио сидел в квартире Эрмаля, что всё ещё казалось странным — вероятно, его трахали в каждой комнате квартиры в течение последних двух недель, но в то же время они с Эрмалем никогда не были на свидании или что-то в этом роде, и мужчина не был вполне уверен, кем они были друг для друга. Как бы они себя называли — они, конечно, не состояли в отношениях, но были ли они друзьями _с преимуществами_? Были ли они вообще друзьями? Они знали друг друга недостаточно долго для этого, или, по крайней мере, обычно Фабрицио считал, что двух недель недостаточно, чтобы установить дружбу; особенно если время, которое вы проводите вместе, в основном тратится не на разговоры. Но с другой стороны, с Эрмалем всё было по-другому, всё казалось иначе. Фабрицио не так-то легко впускал людей в своё сердце, не вступал в случайные связи, и всё же вот он. И несмотря на смятение, которое, несомненно, было у него в голове, он не мог не улыбнуться. Потому что всё действительно было довольно хорошо, и он мог представить себе, что всё станет ещё лучше, если он просто наберётся храбрости и задаст вопрос.

Да, он наслаждался сексом, конечно наслаждался, это было выше всяких похвал, но ещё больше ему нравились касания пальцев Эрмаля на его коже, его жаркие поцелуи, то, как парень накрывал его плечи одеялом после того, как выебал его чуть ли не до потери сознания. Остроумие, пляшущее в его почти чёрных глазах, его божественные кудри, его сладкие улыбки — Эрмаль был невероятно очарователен, и Фабрицио не мог не признать, что относился к нему больше, чем просто к лучшему увлечению в своей жизни.

Итак, Фабрицио был взволнован и, честно говоря, очень нервничал сегодня по двум причинам. Во-первых, из-за ролевой игры, которую они хотели опробовать, как только Эрмаль вернётся с работы, а во-вторых, потому что он планировал спросить у парня, не хочет ли тот поужинать с ним. Фабрицио закусил губу, поёрзал на стуле — и застонал. Некоторое время назад Эрмаль отправил ему смс, сообщив, когда вставлять пробку, сопроводив это просьбой не трогать себя больше и смайликом поцелуя. И это было довольно давно. Так что не будет преувеличением сказать, что Фабрицио, возможно, становился немного… нетерпеливым.

Прошло ещё несколько минут, в течение которых мужчина пытался думать о самых несексуальных вещах, которые только можно себе представить (его учитель физкультуры в школе, правые политики, победа «Реала» в Лиге Чемпионов…), пока наконец, _наконец-то_ , он не услышал звон ключей, и тогда Эрмаль вошёл в дверной проём. Всё ещё в рабочей форме, конечно, как и предполагал Фабрицио, и молодой человек подмигнул ему, тепло улыбнувшись на секунду.

— Ты готов? — спросил Эрмаль, и что-то в его голосе, что-то чуть более грубое, чем обычно, сказало Фабри, что он не единственный здесь очень взволнован.

Он кивнул и, когда Эрмаль не двинулся с места, прошептал:

— Да, не могу дождаться.

Молодой человек снова улыбнулся, но на этот раз совсем по-другому — голодно, опасно и совершенно очаровательно. Эрмаль прошёл несколько шагов, пока не остановился прямо у двери между гостиной и спальней, и поправил свою форму.

— Следующий пассажир, — позвал он, и в его голосе послышалось раздражение человека, у которого был длинный рабочий день и который просто хотел его закончить. Фабрицио встал, слегка пошатываясь, и пошёл вперёд, пока не оказался в дверном проёме, как будто это был один из детекторов безопасности в аэропорту. Он немного поднял руки, подождал — и тут прозвучало что-то вроде пронзительного сигнала тревоги. Фабри не смог сдержать лёгкой усмешки: Эрмаль действительно хорошо подготовился.

— У Вас в карманах остались какие-нибудь металлические предметы, сэр? Ключи, телефон, может быть, мелочь? — Эрмаль спросил, его голос всё ещё звучал почти скучающим, в то время как он подошёл ближе к Фабрицио.

— Нет, — и пока Фабри качал головой, офицер положил обе руки на плечи старшего и начал ощупывать его тело, возможно, с чуть большим вниманием к деталям, чем обычно делала это служба безопасности аэропорта. Когда он добрался до бёдер Фабрицио, то позволил своим рукам ещё немного побродить, а затем схватил его за задницу, но не более того.

Через мгновение, крепко сжав изящные пальцы, Эрмаль ощупал ноги мужчины и отступил немного назад.

— Хм, — заключил он и направился к своей сумке, которую оставил рядом с диваном.

Он достал беспроводной металлоискатель, похожий на пульт дистанционного управления телевизором, и включил его. Он снова подошёл к Фабри, который мог слышать, как ботинки Эрмаля тяжело стучат по деревянным доскам пола, и начал проверять его с помощью металлоискателя, начиная с плеч. Затем он медленно спустился ещё ниже, как будто не знал, что ищет.

А потом, наконец, металлодетектор издал сердитый звук — _дзынь-дзынь-дзынь_.

— И что у нас тут такое? — спросил Эрмаль, поднося устройство ближе к заднице Фабрицио, а потом схватил его за плечо другой рукой и слегка подтолкнул вперед.

Фабрицио пришлось упереться руками в дверной косяк, а затем он рискнул оглянуться через плечо и встретился с горящим взглядом Эрмаля.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, почему мой металлоискатель начинает сходить с ума по твоей заднице?

— О, но, может быть, это не единственное, что сходит с ума по моей заднице, — ответил Фабри, мило улыбаясь.

Вместо ответа Эрмаль обеими руками схватил Фабрицио за штаны и одним быстрым движением стянул их вниз, пока они не повисли у него на уровне колен.

Мужчина снова повернулся к дверному косяку, прислонившись лбом к прохладному дереву, но если бы он оглянулся, то увидел бы совершенно загипнотизированное лицо Эрмаля. Его глаза были прикованы к пробке, блестящему серебру и темно-синему камню в качестве украшения на ручке, который очаровательно контрастировал с кожей Фабрицио, и когда офицер небрежно положил металлодетектор на полку рядом с дверью, у него наконец-то освободились обе руки.

В то время как его левая рука крепко схватила одну из ягодиц Фабрицио, пальцы правой руки коснулись анальной пробки, оказывая едва заметное давление. А потом ещё чуть-чуть. Дрожь пробежала по телу Фабрицио, его бедра задрожали, когда он всем своим весом навалился на дверной косяк, и Эрмаль наклонился вперед, вцепившись зубами в мочку уха Фабрицио, прежде чем прошептать ему прямо в ухо:

— Вы были очень плохим человеком, мистер Мобричи. Боюсь, мне придется Вас арестовать.

Фабрицио снова задрожал, на этот раз от тона голоса Эрмаля, и, когда младший сопроводил свои слова облизыванием горла мужчины языком, он почувствовал, как его собственный член дернулся в предвкушении.

— Оставайся на месте, — скомандовал Эрмаль и исчез, но лишь на секунду.

Он поспешил обратно к своей рабочей сумке, Фабрицио услышал, как тихо зашуршала кожа, когда Эрмаль открыл её, а затем он вернулся, тонкие пальцы внезапно обвились вокруг левого запястья Фабри, прежде чем сомкнуться у него за спиной.

Фабрицио услышал щелчок, с которым защёлкнулся наручник, и одновременно почувствовал прикосновение холодного металла к коже. Конечно, они уже говорили об этом раньше, и он согласился попробовать. И он знал, что может приказать Эрмалю остановиться, может сделать это в любой момент, но обнаружил, что не хочет этого делать. Нисколько. Когда наручники сомкнулись вокруг его второго запястья, Фабрицио подумал о том, как это невероятно волнующе, во всех смыслах, и когда Эрмаль дёрнул его к себе, схватив наручники и заставив всё тело Фабрицио крепко упереться в его собственное, все мысли вылетели из головы старшего.

Офицер провёл мужчину в спальню, крепко сжимая скованные руки, но в то же время нежно целуя его в плечо, и, когда они подошли к кровати, остановился перед ней.

— Мне придётся продолжить Ваш осмотр, мистер Мобричи, прежде чем я разрешу Вам куда-либо лететь. Вы меня понимаете?

— Да, — ответил Фабрицио, и если Эрмаль уловил волнение в его голосе, то он, конечно, не возражал.

— Тогда ложитесь, — скомандовал парень и слегка подтолкнул Фабри вперёд.

Старший повалился на живот, не в силах удержаться со связанными руками, но Эрмаль позаботился о том, чтобы положить на кровать побольше мягких подушек, и когда Фабри подался немного вперед, чтобы лечь поудобнее и всем телом прижаться к матрасу, Эрмаль помог ему. Затем, нежно проведя пальцами по мускулистым плечам мужчины, он расставил колени по обе стороны от ног Фабри и наклонился, пока его дыхание не коснулось задницы мужчины.

— Ты действительно думал, что тебе позволят летать с этим? — прошептал Эрмаль, прежде чем прикоснуться языком к камню на анальной пробке.

По телу Фабри снова пробежала дрожь, и парень ухмыльнулся. Он поцеловал Фабрицио в загорелую ягодицу, потом дал ему немного почувствовать свои зубы, а через секунду его пальцы схватились за ручку пробки, прежде чем медленным, но уверенным движением вытащить её. Фабрицио тяжело дышал, почти стонал, а Эрмаль смотрел на пробку, которую он держал в руке и которая оказалась больше, чем он ожидал. _Неплохо_.

Какое-то мгновение парень просто любовался задницей партнёра, слушая его тяжелое дыхание, видя, как блестит пот на его прекрасной коже.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал Фабрицио, и Эрмаль снова поцеловал его.

— Пожалуйста, что?

— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, — прошептал он, его акцент стал более сильным, чем обычно, когда он говорил, а затем, когда Эрмаль не отреагировал на это, он добавил умоляюще: — _Офицер_.

Теперь настала очередь кудрявого сглотнуть, чувствуя, как отозвался его член, и, ещё раз проверив наручники, он на мгновение отодвинулся, чтобы схватить маленькую коробочку, которую держал на прикроватном столике. Из него он выудил презерватив и флакон смазки, и после того, как он довольно тщательно покрыл ею свои пальцы, Эрмаль смог увидеть, что пробка сделала свою работу довольно хорошо. Фабрицио снова застонал, двигаясь под пальцами Эрмаля, но в то же время они оба знали, что это не то, к чему они в конечном счёте стремились.

Эрмаль немного пошевелил пальцами, пока не нашёл нужный угол, и когда Фабрицио издал что-то похожее на крик, парень улыбнулся и вытащил пальцы.

— Приготовьтесь, мистер Мобричи, — приказал офицер, но это прозвучало почти как вопрос, и только когда мужчина кивнул, его глаза затрепетали и закрылись, Эрмаль надел презерватив, смазку и склонился над ним.

Одним мощным движением Эрмаль вошёл в старшего, вызвав что-то вроде удивленного вздоха, и, прежде чем сдвинуться с места, провёл ладонями вверх и вниз по рукам Фабрицио, от сильных плеч до скованных наручниками рук.

— Не знаете, что делать дальше, офицер? — поддразнил Фабрицио хриплым голосом, и Эрмаль не удержался от смешка, в то же время крепко ухватив его за бедра.

О, он покажет ему, как хорошо он знает, что с ним делать.

Эрмаль набрал ритм, трахая Фабрицио медленно, но глубоко, и через некоторое время он обхватил правой рукой чужое туловище, напрягая мышцы, чтобы поднять его. Мужчина почувствовал, как его грудь отрывается от матраса, Эрмаль крепко прижимает его к себе, и когда спина Фабри тесно прижалась к груди партнера, тот продолжил вбиваться в него, новый угол давал ему новые интересные возможности.

Фабрицио откинул голову назад, пока она не уперлась в плечо кудрявого, а когда парень прижал его чуть ближе, то почувствовал, как холодный металл, которым были скованы руки Фабрицио, коснулся его собственного живота. И это было довольно интересное ощущение, особенно в сочетании с осознанием того, в какой чувственной ситуации они находились.

Правой рукой Эрмаль поддерживал партнёра, а левой скользил по его телу, обводя татуировки, щипая за соски и одновременно целуя в плечо, продолжая жёстко трахать его. Фабрицио был поглощён наслаждением, глаза его были закрыты, пальцы судорожно изгибались в наручниках, и вдруг Эрмалю пришла в голову одна мысль.

В тот момент, когда его пальцы снова потянулись к горлу Фабрицио — движение, от которого, как выяснилось за последнюю пару недель, они оба были без ума — Эрмаль подумал о том, какой уровень _доверия_ требовался для того, чтобы они здесь делали подобные вещи, чтобы Фабрицио поставил себя в такое положение, в котором он находился сейчас, и парень почувствовал, как по нему пробежала сильная волна чувств. Он зарылся лицом в изгиб шеи, нежно целуя ключицу, а затем протянул руку вниз, чтобы обхватить член Фабрицио.

После нескольких быстрых толчков мужчина кончил в руку Эрмаля, его мускулы дрожали, а с бархатных губ срывались бессвязные стоны, и если бы не рука парня, поддерживающая его, он рухнул бы прямо на кровать. Но как бы то ни было, Эрмаль держал его прямо, прижимая к себе, и пока он ласкал партнёра во время оргазма и чувствовал, как его мягкие волосы щекочут плечо, кудрявый осознал, насколько он сам близок.

Ещё два движения, три, и Эрмаль тоже кончил, перед глазами почернело, ноги подёргивались, и, чтобы заглушить крик, он с силой вцепился в плечо Фабрицио.

Затем, немного отдышавшись, он медленно вышел и опустил римлянина на матрас, так что тот лежал на боку, а его голова покоилась на мягкой подушке. Эрмаль наклонился, чтобы убрать со лба мужчины несколько влажных от пота прядей, и, отбросив презерватив и схватив полотенце из ванной, вытер живот Фабрицио и собственную руку; он подобрал ключ от наручников, снова взяв запястье мужчины в свои пальцы, чтобы иметь возможность открыть наручники.

Однако это оказалось непростой задачей, так как сквозь занавески спальни пробивался лишь слабый свет уличных фонарей, и Эрмаль потянулся, чтобы включить лампу на ночном столике. Тёплый свет озарил двух мужчин на кровати, и когда он снова посмотрел на Фабрицио, кудрявый сглотнул.

Эрмаль видел отпечатки своих рук на бедрах партнёра, тёмные пятна на плече, где он его укусил, его слегка приоткрытый рот, его всё ещё закрытые глаза, его грудь, поднимавшуюся и опускавшуюся в размеренном ритме.

— Фабрицио? — тихо спросил парень, касаясь нежнейше пальцами лица Фабрицио.

— Хм, — просто ответил старший, не открывая глаз.

— Ты в порядке?

При этих словах глаза Фабрицио действительно открылись, зрачки расширились в своём тёплом шоколадном цвете, и как только он сосредоточил свой взгляд на Эрмале, на его лице появилась расслабленная улыбка.

— Даже лучше, — ответил Фабрицио, уткнувшись раскрасневшимся и улыбающимся лицом в подушку.

Эрмаль наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб, он не смог устоять перед этим порывом, а затем стал открывать наручники, отбросив их и ключ, прежде чем взять запястья Фабрицио в свои пальцы, мягко потирая пострадавшую кожу.

Фабрицио продолжал улыбаться и прижимался к нему ещё теснее, пока Эрмаль не обнял его обеими руками, снова крепко прижимая к себе, но уже мягче, чем прежде, с совершенно иными намерениями.

— Не хочешь остаться ещё немного?

— Да, но я… я не думаю, что смогу снова, в ближайшее время… — прошептал мужчина, и Эрмаль обрадовался, что тот не видит его лица из-за их положения, потому что подозревал, что покраснел.

— Нет, я… я не это имел в виду — остаться, но просто поспать? Если ты хочешь?

— Я бы хотел, да, — ответил Фабрицио и, схватив Эрмаля за руку, лежавшую у него на животе, поднес её к губам и нежно поцеловал.

— И ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке? — спросил парень, успокаивающе поглаживая Фабрицио по бокам.

— Вполне. Мне очень понравилось, _офицер_ , — и пока он ухмылялся, глаза Фабрицио закрылись вновь.

Эрмаль поцеловал мягкие короткие волоски на шее Фабрицио и закрыл глаза. Какое-то время он был уверен, что Мобричи уже заснул, но потом он пошевелился в его объятиях, переплёл пальцы с пальцами кудрявого, лежащими у него на груди, и ему показалось, что Фабрицио открыл рот, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не смог произнести ни слова.

— Фабрицио? — голос Эрмаля прозвучал у самого его уха, и Фабрицио пришлось сглотнуть.

На мгновение ему показалось, что он готов, что может пригласить Эрмаля на свидание, но теперь, когда младший полностью сосредоточился на нём, он уже не был так уверен. Особенно с учётом того, как хорошо он чувствовал себя в этот момент, как был _доволен_ — их секс был потрясающим, и теперь, когда Эрмаль обнимал его так нежно, это была мечта, ставшая явью. Мечта, которую он не хотел терять, маленький пузырёк счастья, и мужчина не осмеливался рисковать, чтобы он улетел.

Иногда ему казалось, что Эрмаль тоже испытывает к нему какие-то романтические чувства, но, с другой стороны, кудрявый никогда не проявлял интереса к тому, чтобы проводить с ним время, когда это не было связано с сексом, по крайней мере, он никогда не показывал ничего подобного. Может быть, он просто был естественно ласковым после того, как трахнул кого-то, и это объясняло, почему он так нежно обнимал Фабрицио, даже если его не интересовали отношения романтического характера? Он был хорошим человеком, в этом Мобричи был абсолютно уверен, и это послужило бы объяснением, почему Эрмаль так заботился о том, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке. А может быть, он просто слишком много думает об этом, предположил Фабрицио и попытался сосредоточиться только на тепле, которое дарил ему парень, прижимая его к себе.

Он подумает об этом завтра, и если найдет намёк на то, что Эрмаль может быть заинтересован, то пригласит его на свидание. Да, так и будет, пообещал себе Фабрицио, а пока он только теснее прижимался к кудрявому в объятиях и в счастливом пузыре чувства заботы. И если он не будет думать об этом слишком много, если позволит себе просто _чувствовать_ , может быть, даже _любви_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Эрмаля неприятный день на работе, но, может быть, кое-то сможет сделать его лучше...

_**Несколько дней спустя** _

— Ита-ак? — голос Франчески вырвал Эрмаля из его мыслей.

Он моргнул, глядя на неё:

— А? Прости, я не расслышал, что ты сказала…

— Да, я заметила это, — засмеялась она. — Я хотела узнать, не хочешь ли ты пойти со мной и Карлой в кино сегодня вечером? Но, позволь мне догадаться, мой друг, ты откажешься, и причина этого будет та же, по которой ты так сильно теряешься в своих мечтах в последнее время, — и Франческа подмигнула ему, почти вызывающе.

— Я совершенно не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

— О, вот как? Ни малейшего намёка на то, откуда взялись эти улыбки, которые начали появляться на твоём лице недавно, волнение от проверки сообщений на твоём телефоне, эта радость окончанию твоих смен, которое так хорошо тебе подходит? Нет никакой связи с неким татуированным джентльменом, которого ты встретил примерно в то же время, когда началось это хорошее настроение?

Эрмаль фыркнул и огляделся, проверяя, не прибывают ли новые пассажиры, которых им придётся осматривать. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы положить конец этому разговору, но такой возможности не представилось. Франческа посмотрела на него и продолжила более мягким голосом:

— Эрмаль? Извини, если расстроила тебя, но на самом деле я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Приятно видеть тебя таким, и если ты встречаешься с ним-

— Нет, — голос Эрмаля был тихим, но его побеждённый тон заставил Франческу замолчать и посмотреть на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Что «нет»? — хотя она уже подозревала ответ.

— Не встречаемся. Мы с Фабрицио, мы не встречаемся.

— Но ты…

— Это интрижка, понятно? Мы просто развлекаемся вместе, вот и всё!

Франческа выслушала Эрмаля, посмотрела на него, избегавшего встречаться с ней взглядом, и вздохнула. Они подружились вскоре после того, как она начала работать в аэропорту, и, судя по тому, как хорошо она его знала, Франческа могла бы сказать, что Эрмаль не из тех, кто заводит случайные романы. Нет, он казался молодым парнем, который ищет человека, которого он мог бы любить всем сердцем, телом и душой. И судя по милым улыбкам, которые иногда невольно появлялись на лице Эрмаля в последнее время, она не могла поверить, что кудрявый не будет заинтересован в шансе найти именно это со своим Фабрицио.

Но Франческа не имела ни малейшего представления о том, как воспринимает это другой мужчина, и понимала, что нет смысла заставлять Эрмаля бороться за то, что, возможно, могло бы стать любовью в конце концов, если другой мужчина видит в нём лишь забавное развлечение. Поэтому ей оставалось только надеяться, что у друга всё получится, и когда Франческа увидела первых пассажиров следующего рейса, за который они были ответственны, она с облегчением вздохнула.

— Ладно, давай работать, — сказала она, ободряюще улыбнувшись Эрмалю, и быстро сжала его руку.

Тот кивнул, но в его тёмных глазах всё ещё читалась печаль. И Франческа подумала, что этот Фабрицио должен быть одним из главных идиотов, если не воспользуется своим шансом пойти на свидание с этим милашкой.

Пока Эрмаль проверял группу бизнесменов, его мысли всё ещё были сосредоточены на разговоре с Франческой, и он проклинал себя за то, как легко она читает его. Конечно, он хотел бы, чтобы всё, что было между ним и Фабрицио, переросло в нечто, основанное не только на физических удовольствиях. Конечно, мысли о этом мужчине делали его счастливым, как бы он ни старался этого избегать, и это было не то счастье, которое можно было бы ожидать от случайной интрижки. По крайней мере, не только. Это был трепет, возбуждение, жажда попробовать что-то новое, да, они действительно присутствовали, но в то же время Эрмаль не мог отрицать, что, возможно, только возможно, одна или две бабочки нашли свой путь в его живот. А может и дюжина. А может и сто.

Разве не говорится, что нет ничего опаснее правды? Именно в этот момент Эрмаль от всего сердца согласился бы с этим. Правда заключалась в том, что он поймал себя на мысли, что влюбляется в Фабрицио. И если бы он не был осторожен, то бежал бы с широко открытыми глазами навстречу опасности разбить своё сердце.

Кудрявый изо всех сил старался не думать ни о чём, кроме своей работы, которая какое-то время шла хорошо, пока не наступило время обеда, а Франческа только что отпросилась и ушла в туалет, так что Эрмаль остался один за их контрольно-пропускном пункте. К нему подошла семья из четырех человек, и офицер не мог расслышать, что отец говорил остальным. Но он видел, как мать ускорила шаг при его словах, опустив глаза, словно не осмеливаясь взглянуть на него. И Эрмаль увидел, как старшая из двух девочек обняла младшую сестру и тем самым встала между ней и отцом. Он заметил, как двое детей держатся друг за друга, и попытался сделать глубокий вдох, ещё один, наполняя лёгкие небольшим количеством воздуха. Что не слишком хорошо помогало.

Мужчина с тяжёлым стуком опустил свою кожаную сумку, и Эрмаль вздрогнул. Он произнёс свою стандартную фразу о ключах, телефонах, монетах в карманах, не глядя в глаза мужчине, и после того, как тот прошёл, парень повернулся к женщине. Она трясущимися пальцами возилась с замком сумочки, и Эрмаль заставил себя нежно улыбнуться.

— Не торопитесь, мэм, — сказал он негромко, чтобы её муж не услышал, и она озадаченно посмотрела на него. Как будто даже малейший намек на доброту был чем-то, чего она не могла понять.

Эрмаль проверил сумочку женщины, пропустил её через сканер и повернулся к двум маленьким девочкам.

— Привет, — он присел на корточки так, чтобы его глаза были на одном уровне с девочками, хотя это и не совсем соответствовало протоколу. — Меня зовут Эрмаль, могу я взглянуть на ваши рюкзаки?

— Да, конечно, сэр, — ответила старшая девочка, а её сестра только кивнула.

Эрмаль осторожно проверил разноцветные рюкзачки — разумеется, ничего подозрительного — а потом, когда он только помог старшей сестре снова взвалить рюкзак на плечи, они услышали крик.

— Эй! — отец возвращался к ним с того места, где ждал прежде, его жена следовала за ним мелкими шажками. — Какого чёрта вы там так долго? Если это тот грёбаный медведь, которого я велел тебе оставить дома, то клянусь Богом…

Младшая девочка ещё крепче прижала к себе плюшевого мишку, и сестра схватила её за руку. Вместо того чтобы повернуться к человеку, стоявшему у него за спиной, Эрмаль попытался сосредоточиться только на двух маленьких детях перед ним. Он положил руку на плечо старшей сестры, медленно, нежно, а затем заговорил с ними тихим голосом.

— Позаботьтесь друг о друге. И пожалуйста, пожалуйста, никогда не сдавайтесь. Всё наладится, обещаю. И вы всегда будете друг у друга.

В то время как её младшая сестра только что одарила офицера зубастой улыбкой, старшая посмотрела ему в глаза, а затем, задержав на мгновение взгляд, кивнула. И Эрмаль хотел бы сказать им ещё что-нибудь, попытаться оказать хоть какую-то поддержку, вне зависимости от того, как мало это бы изменило, но прежде чем он успел это сделать, чья-то рука схватила его за рукав форменной куртки и грубо подняла на ноги. Кудрявый столкнулся лицом к лицу с этим человеком и теперь уже он стал адресатом его раздражённого рычания.

— Какого хрена ты, клоун, разговариваешь с моими детьми? — и его рука всё ещё сжимала ткань куртки Эрмаля.

— Клаудио, — попыталась успокоить его жена, но мужчина просто проигнорировал её.

И Эрмаль понял, что ему следует отступить. Он знал, что ничего не может здесь сделать, ничем не может помочь. Он остался стоять, глядя в светлые глаза мужчины, даже не пытаясь скрыть ненависть в своих собственных. Какое-то мгновение мужчина смотрел на него, но потом сглотнул, чувствуя себя некомфортно, и отпустил куртку офицера.

Хлюпая губами, мужчина повернулся и пошёл прочь от контрольно-пропускного пункта вместе со своей семьёй, а когда они уже почти завернули за дальний угол, старшая девочка повернулась обратно к Эрмалю. И улыбнулась ему.

Следующими пассажирами были две девочки-подростка, и когда одна из них протянула Эрмалю сумочку, он чуть не выронил её. Он крепче сжал кожаную обивку, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которые бросали на него девочки, и вскоре Франческа вернулась.

— Эрм, эй, ты в по… — она положила руку ему на плечо, но он дёрнулся от прикосновения, и когда она впервые хорошо рассмотрела его глаза, пустые на пепельно-бледном лице, она сглотнула.

— Я в норме, — прошептал кудрявый, убеждая Франческу ещё меньше, чем самого себя.

— Не хочешь сделать перерыв?

Эрмаль подумал о зоне для курения снаружи, месте, которое всегда было переполнено пассажирами, персоналом, таксистами и теми, кто случайно оказался там, и покачал головой. Находиться в таком непредсказуемом рое людей не казалось ему заманчивой идеей, и он предпочёл бы остаться на своём рабочем месте, где он хотя бы частично контролировал окружающую среду, и где рядом с ним был человек, которому он доверял.

— Всё в порядке, правда, — заверил он, а затем попытался сосредоточиться на своём дыхании, считая секунды, которые потребовались, чтобы вдохнуть и выдохнуть.

Франческа продолжала бросать на него встревоженные взгляды, но молчала, пока не взглянула на большие часы в холле напротив и не поняла, что смена Эрмаля почти закончилась.

— Если хочешь, можешь на этом закончить, я дальше справлюсь.

— Ты уверена? Я могу остаться, мне следует…

— Тебе следует выпить горячего шоколада и завернуться в мягкое одеяло, судя по тому, как ты выглядишь. Это не проблема, правда, — она сделала неуловимое движение рукой в сторону зала, в котором действительно было очень мало пассажиров. — И, в любом случае, я всё ещё должна тебе за смену, когда хотела сделать сюрприз Карле на день рождения.

— Эй, нет, ты мне ничего за это не должна, просто так поступают дру-

— Вот именно, — Франческа с готовностью улыбнулась Эрмалю. — Именно так поступают друзья. Друзья помогают, когда у девушки подруги день рождения, и друзья следят, чтобы друг мог пойти домой немного раньше, когда он плохо себя чувствует.

Эрмаль заметил, как улыбка тронула его губы, и, прежде чем уйти, коротко обнял девушку. Только вот возвращался он не домой.

Они с Фабрицио заранее всё спланировали, на этот раз в квартире старшего, и Эрмаль пошёл пешком к станции метро и сел на поезд, идущий к дому Фабрицио. И конечно, Франческа была права, описывая его положение как человека, который был бы рад горячему напитку и объятиям, но у него были планы, и он не хотел отменять встречу с Фабрицио. Мужчина прислал ему сообщение раньше, давая понять, как сильно он ждёт этого вечера, и тогда Эрмаль не чувствовал ничего, кроме приятного волнения, читая это. Говоря честно, волнение прошло, но с ним всё будет в порядке. Увидев Фабрицио, он почувствует себя лучше, в этом он был уверен, и поэтому парень поправил галстук, прежде чем подняться по лестнице в квартиру римлянина, и попытался вспомнить то, что они планировали сделать, то, что звучало так хорошо, когда они говорили об этом.

Вернувшись с работы, Фабрицио навёл порядок во всей квартире, а когда подошёл конец смены Эрмаля, зажёг в спальне несколько свечей — возможно, это и не входило в то, о чём они говорили, но он не мог устоять перед этим чувственным позывом, хотя и пытался убедить себя, что подобная _романтика_ необязательна.

Он хотел пригласить Эрмаля на свидание, несколько раз был почти готов к этому, но потом, в самый последний момент, мужество снова покидало его. «Завтра, завтра я так и сделаю», — обещал он себе, засыпая в объятиях парня, а потом, когда наступал следующий день, обещал то же самое. И где-то в тёмном уголке своего сознания он задавался вопросом, будет ли его собственное промедление продолжаться достаточно долго, чтобы Эрмаль успел насытиться им, и не будет ли разумнее наслаждаться хорошим, пока оно длится.

Стук в дверь вывел Фабрицио из мрачных раздумий, и, пока он шёл впускать Эрмаля, им овладело волнение, то же самое, которое он испытывал всякий раз, когда встречался с молодым человеком. С ослепительной улыбкой Фабрицио открыл дверь, и затем, словно его эмоции были настоящими американскими горками, уголки его губ упали, как сморщенные листья с дерева на пронизывающем ноябрьском ветру. Он окинул взглядом бледное лицо кудрявого, его глаза, которые почти не встречались с его собственными, и тяжело сглотнул. И он хотел бы спросить, что случилось, предложить свою помощь в том, что привело Эрмаля, милого, дерзкого, замечательного Эрмаля, в такое состояние, но они мало говорили о личных делах, по крайней мере, о глубоких вещах, так что он не был уверен, стоит ли ему это делать. Вместо этого он раскрыл объятия и попытался поймать чужой взгляд.

— Хочешь, я тебя обниму?

Молодой человек кивнул и шагнул вперед, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Фабрицио. И на мгновение, совсем короткое, он позволил себе подумать о том, как это могло бы быть. Прийти домой после дерьмового рабочего дня, чтобы шагнуть в объятия своего парня, и просто забыть о проблемах мира.

Но это была просто фантазия, они не были парой, и он был здесь, потому что они планировали что-то, а не просто чтобы получить объятия. Поэтому Эрмаль взял мужчину за руку и повёл его в спальню, не обращая внимания на его вопросительные взгляды.

— Эрмаль… — и то, как Фабрицио произнёс его имя, так _мягко_ , кудрявый не мог этому противостоять, не хотел.

— Ложись, — сказал он партнёру, что тот и сделал, растянувшись на кровати.

И перед ним открылась очень красивая картина: Фабрицио в своей хорошо сидящей белой рубашке и с растрёпанными волосами лежит на подушках, а Эрмаль блуждает глазами по его телу, пытаясь настроиться на нужный лад.

Прокручивая в голове их вчерашние сообщения, парень вспомнил красивую фотографию, которую прислал ему Фабрицио, — две руки, привязанные тёмным галстуком к кровати, — и взял старшего за запястья. Эрмаль держал их над головой Фабрицио, стараясь унять лёгкую дрожь в руках и не смотреть ему в глаза, но услышал голос.

— Эрмаль, прекрати, — сказал Фабрицио почти шёпотом, но голос его звучал твёрдо и настойчиво.

Эрмаль мгновенно замер, и его глаза снова метнулись к запястьям мужчины, его собственные руки крепко сжимали их, прежде чем он быстро разомкнул пальцы.

— Я… я сделал тебе больно? — прошептал кудрявый и впервые за весь вечер посмотрел мужчине в глаза.

Он не мог прочесть выражение шоколадных глаз, не мог понять, расстроен Фабрицио или нет, и это немного пугало его. Он просто хотел, чтобы всё было хорошо, и чтобы мужчина хорошо провёл время, но, похоже, сегодня он не может даже этого сделать, и он проклинал весь день в своей голове.

Эрмаль попытался отодвинуться, чтобы они больше не соприкасались, но Фабри не позволил ему этого сделать. Вместо этого он осторожно поднял руку и коснулся ею щеки Эрмаля.

— Ты не сделал мне больно, вовсе нет, но я чувствую, что что-то не так. И я, ну, я не могу помочь, но ощущаю, что ты не совсем в настроении для этого прямо сейчас?

Парень наклонился к нему, он не мог удержаться, а потом, решив довериться Фабри, просто намекнул.

— Я не в настроении, не совсем, просто у меня был такой ужасный день, и я хотел бы, чтобы бабушка приготовила мне горячий шоколад, но, очевидно, мы не можем это устроить, и я не хотел тебя разочаровывать, не хотел-

Фабрицио посмотрел Эрмалю прямо в глаза, что-то такое… _хрупкое_ было в них, а затем сделал то, что естественно для него, очень нежно обнимая кудрявого и крепко прижимая его к себе. Эрмаль просто позволил себя обнять, положив голову на плечо старшего, и когда тот попытался немного отстраниться, он, казалось, вцепился в него.

И это было так приятно — просто быть обнятым, позволить себе это. Почти как быть защищённым, почти как быть _любимым_.

Затем Фабрицио попросил парня отпустить его, хотя бы на минутку, и когда Эрмаль это сделал, он снова не встретился с ним взглядом, но тем не менее почувствовал нежный поцелуй на виске, и, несмотря ни на что, улыбнулся.

Эрмаль предположил, что мужчине нужно в ванную или что-то в этом роде, поэтому, когда он вышел через другую дверь из спальни, это было сюрпризом, а как только Фабрицио не вернулся в течение нескольких минут, кудрявый начал немного беспокоиться. Что, если у него получилось разочаровать мужчину, несмотря на все его усилия не делать этого? А что, если Фабрицио обиделся на него за то, что он сразу не сказал, что не в настроении заниматься сексом? А что, если…

Эрмаль накинул себе на плечи одеяло, и прежде чем его мысли успели затеряться в ещё более тёмных спиралях, Фабрицио вернулся. Он распахнул дверь плечом, держа в руках поднос с кружкой, миской и бутылочкой, который затем аккуратно положил на прикроватный столик. С почти застенчивой улыбкой он протянул парню кружку, и пусть это был не совсем бабушкин горячий шоколад, но Эрмаль всё равно мог бы заплакать от того, как чудесно сладок он был, причём не в единственном смысле этого слова.

— Печенье уже вчерашнее, я готовил его вместе с Анитой, и оно было вкуснее, когда было свежее, но, по-моему, оно всё ещё очень ничего? — пробормотал Фабрицио и протянул Эрмалю руку, в которой лежало одно из слегка комковатых лимонных печений.

Тот взял печенье, откусил кусочек и улыбнулся, почувствовав, какое оно вкусное. Он показал мужчине большой палец, отчего тот издал легкий смешок (о, даже райские трубы не могли бы звучать так чудесно для ушей Эрмаля), а затем съел ещё немного печенья и выпил горячий шоколад. И ему пришлось улыбнуться, от того, как хорошо это было. Как _правильно_.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Эрмаль.

Фабрицио только покачал головой, как будто это было пустяком, и у него не было возможности сформулировать ответ, так как Эрмаль уже снова заговорил.

— И я, Фабрицио, я сожалею, что мы не смогли выполнить наш первоначальный план, что я не смог… Но, может быть, если ты дашь мне немного времени, я смогу позже…

— Эй, нет, это необяз- Если ты плохо себя чувствуешь или просто не готов к сексуальным вещам, тогда я с удовольствием сделаю тебе ещё шоколада, или обниму тебя, или, конечно, если ты захочешь, просто оставлю тебя одного, если так тебе будет лучше, — Фабрицио на мгновение потерял нить своих слов, но, взглянув на Эрмаля, решил подвести итог. — В любом случае, тебе действительно не нужно трахать меня просто так, если ты не хочешь этого.

— Ты… правда? — и Эрмаль не мог до конца в это поверить, потому что это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. И слишком близко к тому, о чём он мог мечтать уже несколько недель, даже не признаваясь себе в этом.

— Но, Эрмаль, конечно, — и теперь в голосе Фабрицио звучала почти боль, когда он мягко схватил парня за руку и держал её. — Ты же не думаешь, что я встречаюсь с тобой только ради того, чтобы ты меня трахнул?

Эрмаль заколебался, просто посмотрел на собеседника, и мужчина подумал, что он получил ответ.

— Эрмаль, — это был не более чем дрожащий выдох. — Это ведь не просто случайная связь для тебя? Или ты думаешь, что она такова для меня?

Фабрицио хотел получить ответ на свой вопрос, он _нуждался_ в нём, но в то же время боялся его. Боялся, что ответ может быть «и то и другое».

Эрмаль посмотрел на мужчину, глубоко в его глаза, которые казались водоворотом эмоций, прежде чем он покачал головой, а затем заговорил, некоторые его собственные чувства нашли выход в его голосе.

— Это не просто случайная связь для меня. Как это вообще может быть, когда мы, когда с тобой, я…

И парень замолчал, когда Фабри тихонько провёл большим пальцем по его щеке, и только в этот момент заметил на ней слезу. Он глубоко вздохнул, а затем, собрав всю храбрость в своем сердце, продолжил то, что собирался сказать, и в его голосе было больше настойчивости, чем когда-либо слышал Фабрицио. Потому что это _имело значение_ , и если он собирался сказать это, то хотел бы, чтобы Фабрицио понял его правильно.

— Я действительно не хочу, чтобы это была просто случайная связь, — признался Эрмаль, палец мужчины всё ещё нежно блуждал по его коже. — И я не хочу, чтобы ты встречался со мной только для того, чтобы я трахнул тебя, а затем попрощался.

— Но, дорогой, тебе и не придется этого делать.

Эрмаль смотрел на Фабрицио, просто уставился на его лицо, пытаясь понять смысл того, что он только что сказал.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы могли бы… — начал кудрявый, даже не зная, _что_ именно они могли бы сделать. Пойти на свидание? Стать парой? Любить друг друга?

— Если ты этого хочешь? — предложил Фабрицио, и теперь мысли Эрмаля остановились.

Потому что голос мужчины звучал так… неуверенно. Как будто для него не было совершенно очевидно, что Эрмаль уже давно и абсолютно хотел этого.

— Но я, конечно, хочу! Фабри, я бы с удовольствием! — и парень схватил старшего за руку, как будто тот мог внезапно исчезнуть, если бы он не прижал его к себе.

Всё лицо Фабрицио, казалось, осветилось улыбкой, и он сразу же стал выглядеть лет на десять моложе и очень похож на человека, в которого вполне разумно влюбиться некоему албанцу, лежащему с ним в одной постели. Даже больше, чем это было раньше. И Эрмаль не удержался, наклонился и запечатлел поцелуй на губах Фабрицио, возможно, самый сладкий из всех, что они до сих пор делили. Они продолжали целоваться ещё некоторое время, ни похоть не торопила поцелуи, ни голод не углублял их, нет, просто сладкие поцелуи ради самих поцелуев, и какими бы приятными ни были их предыдущие, Эрмаль не мог отрицать, что и эти ему очень нравятся.

Так или иначе, они закончили тем, что Фабрицио лежал на спине, кудрявый наполовину забрался сверху, сильные татуированные руки обхватили его за талию.

— Хочешь ещё печенья? — спросил мужчина после нескольких минут молчания, и когда Эрмаль поднял голову от груди, то увидел, что пряди волос падают ему на лицо, на глаза.

Фабрицио поднял руку, чтобы мягко убрать их с глаз младшего, а затем изогнул бровь, напоминая ему о своем вопросе, на что Эрмаль радостно кивнул. Поэтому римлянин снова взял миску, схватил печенье и через секунду с улыбкой, граничащей с застенчивостью, поднёс его к губам парня, вместо того чтобы просто вручить ему. Эрмаль встретился глазами с Фабрицио, наклонил голову, чтобы откусить кусочек, его губы очень легко коснулись пальцев старшего, а затем, почувствовав, что напряжение ситуации немного спало, он облизнул губы, при этом от его внимания не ускользнули расширившиеся зрачки мужчины.

И тут взгляд кудрявого упал на поднос, и он заинтересовался маленькой бутылочкой, стоявшей рядом с уже пустой кружкой с принтом AC/DC из-под шоколада.

— Что это такое? — спросил он, изящными пальцами беря стеклянную бутылку.

— Ну, ты действительно плохо выглядел раньше, и это напомнило мне о случаях, когда у меня была мигрень, поэтому я взял это с собой, оно сделано из мятного масла, и обычно очень хорошо помогает мне, просто на случай, если у тебя может болеть голова.

Эрмаль не назвал бы боль в голове сильной, но под ней определённо скрывалось напряжение, вызванное стрессовыми событиями этого дня, как бы хорошо они ни закончились. Или как хорошо они могли бы закончиться, ведь парень чувствовал, что они с Фабрицио всё ещё должны поговорить о том, что между ними, только теперь он больше не боялся этого.

— Так можно мне попробовать? Что мне нужно сделать? — спросил Эрмаль, открывая бутылку и принюхиваясь к тому, что было внутри.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Фабрицио вместо ответа, раскрывая объятия, и, как только младший устроился в них поудобнее, он взял у него бутылку и прошептал: — Просто расслабься.

Эрмаль так и сделал, закрыв глаза, и неожиданно почувствовал, как один из пальцев Фабрицио, предварительно окунутый в масло, коснулся его виска. Оно было холодным и очень приятным на ощупь, и мужчина не спеша помассировал ему виски, шею, а затем, быстро вытерев пальцы рубашкой, продолжил массаж, нежно поглаживая локоны Эрмаля.

— Ты звучишь, как кошка, — заметил Фабрицио с улыбкой в голосе, и парень надулся, но не счёл нужным открыть глаза.

— Вовсе нет, — пробормотал он в знак несогласия, а римлянин только усмехнулся, продолжая слушать, как мурлычет Эрмаль, массируя ему голову.

А потом, через некоторое время, мурлыканье прекратилось, потому что он заснул. Фабрицио продолжал играть с его кудрями, теперь уже мягче, и когда он в очередной раз пообещал себе пригласить Эрмаля на свидание на следующий день, то впервые полностью поверил себе…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чувства, наконец, выходят на поверхность, и, возможно, Фабрицио даже получит свидание, о котором мечтал...

Когда Эрмаль проснулся, он услышал какой-то шум, но не был уверен, этот ли именно шум разбудил его, или он просто был там, когда он покинул царство снов. И кудрявый не мог определить его источник, тем более в полусонном состоянии, в котором он находился, но что он действительно осознал, так это то, как хорошо он спал, его сон на этот раз не был потревожен никакими кошмарами, и как комфортно он до сих пор чувствовал себя. Молодой человек улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и ещё глубже зарылся в подушку — только чтобы остановиться, потому что здесь было что-то странное.

Эта подушка казалась не из гладкой ткани, а скорее колючей, щекочущей даже нос, и когда ему пришлось чихнуть от этого, Эрмаль открыл глаза. И после того, как они расширились на долю секунды, его прежняя улыбка вернулась, только теперь она была в десять раз ярче. Потому что он понял, что-то, во что он уткнулся лицом, не было подушкой, нет, вовсе нет. Эта мягкая и в то же время щекочущая поверхность оказалась спутанными тёмными волосами некоего римлянина, и теперь, когда Эрмаль полностью проснулся, он также заметил, что спал, обхватив одной рукой покрытую чернилами грудь Фабрицио, и что звук, который он слышал раньше, на самом деле был тихим храпом мужчины. Что, кстати, звучало куда более очаровательно, чем должно было.

Глаза Фабрицио были закрыты, длинные тёмные ресницы отбрасывали красивые узорные тени на веснушчатые щёки, и когда Эрмаль вспомнил, как вчера светилось это лицо, столкнувшись с возможностью того, что они могут стать… _чем-то_ , он почувствовал, как сильная волна нежности захлестнула его.

Кудрявый не осмеливался пошевелиться, потому что не хотел будить Фабрицио, когда тот так мирно спал, и поэтому он просто лежал так некоторое время, зачарованно наблюдая за лицом мужчины, его грудью, его татуировками. И он нисколько не возражал против этого. Нет, он просто обожал смотреть, как этот человек спит, спит в его объятиях, как будто это было самое безопасное место, которое он мог себе представить, и когда он заметил, как веки Фабрицио дрогнули, Эрмаль мягко коснулся рукой его щеки, чувствуя мягкую кожу, а затем грубую щетину под пальцами.

Римлянин моргнул, открыл глаза, стряхнул с них сон и повернулся навстречу мягкому прикосновению парня, мягко улыбаясь, когда их взгляды встретились.

— Доброе утро, — прошептал Фабрицио, и Эрмаль подумал, слышал ли он когда-нибудь голос собеседника таким же грубым, как сейчас, сразу после пробуждения.

— Привет, красавчик, — с улыбкой ответил кудрявый.

От комплимента щёки Фабрицио слегка залились краской, и Эрмаль снова спрятал лицо в птичьем гнезде, которое было волосами мужчины, не совсем готовый смириться с тем, как невероятно очаровательно он выглядит.

Фабрицио на мгновение погрузился в ощущение близости Эрмаля, в теплоту его комплимента, а затем приподнялся на локте и навис над молодым человеком.

— Эрмаль, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Кудрявый сглотнул, а затем улыбнулся:

— Лучше. Действительно, намного лучше. _Спасибо_.

Услышав волнение в голосе Эрмаля, мужчина наклонился к нему, и по выражению его лица было видно, что он ждёт настоящего поцелуя, но вместо этого Фабрицио решил сделать ему сюрприз и легонько чмокнул его в щеку. Это вызвало у парня тихий смешок, похожий на хихиканье, и когда их глаза снова встретились, Фабрицио показалось, что в его сердце ударила молния.

Глаза Эрмаля смотрели на него, такие ранимые, такие _открытые_ , и Фабрицио всё ещё не мог поверить, что всё это было на самом деле, что это была его реальность, что она, по крайней мере, могла такой быть. Просыпаться с этим замечательным человеком, прижимающим его к себе, обмениваться взглядами, наполненными нежностью, быть в состоянии показать ему доброту, которую он заслуживал.

Римлянин запустил пальцы в мягкие кудри младшего, поглаживая их, как делал это накануне вечером, и в то же время подумал о том, как он надеется, что сегодняшний день будет для Эрмаля лучше, чем предыдущий. Не сводя глаз с его лица, стараясь уловить хоть малейший признак дискомфорта, Фабрицио провёл пальцами сначала по изящному лицу партнёра, по его скулам, по шее, затем к ключицам, по которым проследовал ногтями. Эрмаль слегка вздрогнул от его прикосновения, и когда мужчина наклонился, чтобы провести языком по ключице, с бледных губ юноши сорвался тихий вздох.

— Так нормально? — прошептал Фабрицио, уткнувшись в мягкую кожу у горла Эрмаля, а затем, когда ответа не последовало, поднял глаза.

— Хм, — пробормотал Эрмаль, заметив вопросительный взгляд Фабрицио, а затем одарил его сладчайшей улыбкой, каким-то образом одновременно яркой и застенчивой. — Это прекрасно, — и с этими словами он закрыл глаза, готовый снова полностью раствориться в ласках.

Фабрицио наклонился к его лицу и, не удержавшись, поцеловал его в нос, а потом, мягко проведя ладонями по плечу Эрмаля, чувствуя под тонкой кожей мускулы, начал целовать грудь младшего. Сначала прямая линия, посередине грудной клетки, потом он сдвинулся немного влево и сомкнул губы вокруг соска Эрмаля. Он чувствовал под кожей напряжённое сердцебиение кудрявого, и мысль о том, что именно _он_ был причиной того, что сердце кудрявого билось в этот момент быстрее, заставляла бабочек в его животе виться друг вокруг друга.

Поласкав оба соска губами и слегка задев зубами, Фабрицио снова приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на лицо младшего, и, увидев его расслабленную улыбку, слегка раскрасневшиеся щёки, решил пойти дальше. На мгновение он позволил пальцам левой руки блуждать по внутренней стороне бледной руки Эрмаля, следуя за довольно сильно выступающими венами, а затем соединил их пальцы вместе, его большой палец мягко погладил тыльную сторону руки. И на секунду Фабрицио отвлёкся, думая о том, каково было бы держать парня за руку в других обстоятельствах — на диване, вместе смотря дурацкий фильм, под обеденным столом или, может быть, просто может быть, даже на улице… Конечно, до этого было далеко, им придется поговорить об этом, о стольких вещах, но мужчина не видел в этом ничего невозможного. И вот, он улыбнулся, небольшая скрытая улыбка перспективе будущего, которое казалось таким ярким, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на прекрасном теле под ним.

Мягкие губы целовали плоский живот Эрмаля, чувствуя под ним лёгкое напряжение, а затем, когда Фабрицио уже собирался обратить своё внимание на выступающие бёдра молодого человека, он кое-что заметил. Сбоку от бедра, изгибаясь к спине, виднелся шрам — едва заметный, старая рана, которая затягивалась уже долгие годы, и всё же достаточно глубокая, чтобы оставить следы. Фабрицио уставился на него и на секунду, от которой у него перехватило дыхание, задумался, не осталось ли на теле Эрмаля ещё каких-нибудь отметин, следов боли, которые до сих пор были скрыты от него сумерками, похотью и отсутствием времени. Он сглотнул, прежде чем напомнить себе о том, что действительно имело здесь значение.

Может быть, наступит время, когда Эрмаль захочет рассказать ему о том, что с ним случилось, а может быть и нет, это не имеет значения. Сейчас _имело_ значение лишь то, чтобы кудрявый чувствовал себя в безопасности, чтобы о нём заботились, чтобы его _любили_ , и поэтому Фабрицио сделал глубокий вдох, который, возможно, слегка дрогнул, прежде чем снова нагнуться.

Нежно, о, так нежно он поцеловал шрам Эрмаля, а затем замер, услышав, как молодой человек резко втянул воздух. Римлянин поднял голову и вскоре встретился взглядом с почти чёрными глазами партнёра, выражение которых было для него непроницаемым. Он не знал, что сказать, как извиниться, если он переступил границу дозволенного, как спросить, сделал ли он это, и поэтому Фабрицио просто оставался неподвижным. А потом что-то дрогнуло во взгляде Эрмаля, и его голос стал едва слышным шёпотом.

— Ты, ты не должен этого делать…

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал мужчина, не обращая внимания на то, что его сердце разрывается на части, потому что именно Эрмаль сейчас имел значение, только Эрмаль и эта _хрупкость_ в его глазах.

С мягкой улыбкой Фабрицио провёл пальцами по щеке парня, а затем снова наклонился, чтобы поцеловать шрам.

Когда мужчина заговорил снова, он постарался немного повысить голос, чтобы, даже в таком положении, молодой человек смог бы его хорошо понять.

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал Фабрицио, подчёркивая свои слова новыми поцелуями, ласками, нежными эмоциями.

В то время как его поцелуи двигались вдоль бедра Эрмаля, от края тела к центру, мужчина заметил, что кудрявый, казалось, наслаждался этим больше, чем просто по одной причине, казалось, он наслаждался его прикосновениями в полной мере. Римлянин улыбнулся, и хотя, возможно, это было подходящее время поддразнить партнёра, растянуть удовольствие, но не в этот день — не тогда, когда всё, что он хотел сделать, это заставить Эрмаля чувствовать себя хорошо, и, нужно было признать, не тогда, когда он наконец увидел возможность сделать то, о чём мечтал с их первой встречи в аэропорту. Итак, Фабрицио запечатлел лёгкий поцелуй, похожий на прикосновение крыльев бабочки, на кончике члена, прежде чем взять его в рот.

Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как мужчина делал кому-то минет, но судя по стонам Эрмаля и тому, как он начал двигать бедрами навстречу ласкам, старший подозревал, что всё ещё хорошо знает, что делать. Он попытался взять всю длину только один раз, а затем скомпенсировал то, что не мог проглотить, не подавившись, помогая себе рукой; когда он увидел, что пальцы парня лихорадочно скользят по кровати, прежде чем вцепиться в простыни, он кивнул так ободряюще, как только мог с довольно внушительным членом во рту. Эрмаль, казалось, понял, что он имел в виду, и зарылся одной рукой в волосы Фабрицио, сначала нежно, потом крепче, и как только старший попробовал проделать трюк языком, изящные пальцы схватили его за волосы так сильно, что стало больно. И мужчине это понравилось. Он застонал, всё ещё обхватывая губами член Эрмаля, вибрация заставила бёдра младшего дернуться вверх, и Фабрицио положил руки на них, удерживая его, пока ускорял движения своего рта.

Руки кудрявого вцепились в его волосы, словно это был единственный спасательный круг, Фабрицио полностью отдавался процессу, купаясь в удовольствии другого мужчины и в том, как сильно это возбуждало его самого, и когда он услышал, как надломлено звучит голос Эрмаля, внутри него не могло не появиться намёка на гордость.

— Я, я собираюсь, о чёрт, Бицио, я сейчас… — и он ослабил хватку на волосах мужчины, чтобы дать ему возможность отстраниться, но старший этого не сделал.

Вместо этого Фабрицио продолжал, втягивая щёки и искусно водя языком, покачивая головой вверх-вниз, а затем, подняв глаза, случайно встретился взглядом с Эрмалем, который наблюдал за ним остекленевшими глазами, загипнотизированный. Две пары тёмных глаз встретились, и парень кончил с криком, всё его тело содрогнулось, и Фабрицио сглотнул, пока, наконец, не выпустил член Эрмаля изо рта, прежде чем рухнуть на кровать рядом с ним.

Когда Эрмаль пришёл в себя после момента или трёх блаженного экстаза, его бедра всё ещё слегка дрожали, он заставил себя открыть глаза, и как только он это сделал, то был очень рад. Потому что картина, представшая перед ним, действительно завораживала: Фабрицио лежал рядом с ним, положив голову на одну из своих чудесно татуированных рук, щеки его пылали, волосы были в беспорядке ещё больше, чем обычно, и как только мужчина заметил, что Эрмаль снова с ним, он радостно улыбнулся. И в уголке его губ был след липкой белой жидкости, что-то такое, что заставило кудрявого тяжело сглотнуть, а затем он наклонился ближе, чтобы слизнуть это, страстно поцеловать другого мужчину, его тонкие пальцы обхватили щетинистые щеки, когда он перекатился на Фабрицио.

Эрмаль углубил поцелуй, дерзко прикусив нижнюю губу партнёра, отчего тот застонал, а затем, когда парень, сидевший на старшем, слегка пошевелил бёдрами, он кое-что заметил. И ухмыльнулся.

— Может быть, мне помочь тебе с этим? — прошептал Эрмаль, не так сексуально, как он надеялся, с каким-то лёгким придыханием, а его голос до сих пор звучал так _счастливо_.

— Да, если, если ты хочешь… — ответил Фабрицио, и кудрявый поймал себя на мысли, что застенчивость подходит этому мужчине так же, как и его желание испытать самые невероятные вещи.

— С превеликим удовольствием, — и Эрмаль обвил руки вокруг римлянина, приподнял его и жестом велел немного подвинуться, пока старший не уселся к нему на колени, обхватив ногами тонкую талию парня.

Он продолжал целовать Фабрицио, теперь уже медленно, их глаза трепетно закрылись, и в то же время его рука рисовала бессмысленные узоры на загорелой спине мужчины, его длинные ногти оставляли лёгкие красные следы на смуглой коже. Когда пальцы другой руки Эрмаля обхватили член Фабрицио, тот вздрогнул, его голова упала на плечо партнёра, и младший прижал его чуть ближе, одновременно лаская быстрее.

Вскоре парень заметил, что, когда он двигает пальцами, как надо, самые прекрасные стоны вырываются из груди мужчины, и чем больше Фабрицио теряет контроль над собой, тем дерзче Эрмаль улыбается ему в волосы.

— Ты кончишь для меня, Фабрицио? — прошептал кудрявый на ухо старшему, прежде чем поцеловать его кончик, и ещё один вздох сорвался с полных губ римлянина.

— Да, да, всё, что угодно, — пробормотал Фабрицио, выгибая спину, а Эрмаль заметил, что бёдра его собеседника начали слегка подрагивать.

— Да, вот так, просто расслабься, позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, детка.

В конце концов, это ласковое прозвище, заставило тело мужчины содрогнуться, в то время как он прикусил плечо Эрмаля, чтобы заглушить свой собственный крик, и молодой человек почувствовал, как горячая жидкость потекла по его руке. Фабрицио рухнул на него, и какое-то время парень только и делал, что прижимал его к себе, нежно проводя пальцами по разгорячённой коже и шепча на ухо приятную чепуху.

Первое, что сделал Фабрицио, как только немного пришёл в себя, это прижался поцелуем к тому месту на плече Эрмаля, которое он укусил раньше, и когда он немного откинулся назад, то увидел перед собой небесные кудри, освещённые сзади ласковым утренним солнцем, и тёмные глаза, сияющие такой теплотой, что, увидев улыбку на губах Эрмаля, он не смог удержаться.

— Хочешь пойти со мной на свидание? — Фабрицио торопливо проговорил эти слова, и у него даже не было времени пожалеть о том, что они вырвались так неожиданно, потому что улыбка кудрявого стала ещё ярче, чем прежде.

— Разве это не романтично, приглашать меня на свидание, пока твоя сперма всё ещё прилипает к моим пальцам, — но в голосе Эрмаля не было укола, и римлянину пришлось усмехнуться.

Про себя Фабрицио думал о том, что в такой ситуации можно было бы сказать куда более глупую вещь.

— Значит, это «нет»? — поддразнил он через мгновение, и парень покачал головой, его кудри весело заплясали.

— Ты идиот, и ты знаешь, что это не так, — Эрмаль наклонился вперед, поцеловал Фабрицио в лоб и продолжил более мягким голосом: — Я хочу пойти с тобой на свидание, конечно, я бы очень хотел.

— Замечательно, — в голосе мужчины слышались возбуждение и радость. — Как насчёт того, чтобы пригласить тебя на ужин в пятницу?

— В пятницу? О, теперь этот день кажется _ужасно_ далёким, — кудрявый надул губы, и Фабрицио пришлось поцеловать его, чтобы убрать это выражение с его лица.

— Хм, тогда как насчёт компромисса?

— Я весь внимание, — и Эрмаль ещё крепче прижался к нему.

— Ужин в пятницу, а сейчас душ?

Парень сделал вид, что задумался над этим, едва заметно нахмурив брови, прежде чем спросил:

— Когда ты говоришь душ, ты имеешь в виду… вместе?

— Абсолютно.

— Ну, это звучит вовсе не так уж ужасно.

— Я могу вымыть тебе голову, если хочешь?

— Я подумаю об этом, — с улыбкой сказал Эрмаль, уже вставая с постели и протягивая руку Фабрицио.

И вот так и случилось, что они в первый, но уж точно не в последний раз держались за руки на коротком пути к ванной комнате в квартире Фабрицио.

_**Пятница** _

Фабрицио довольно долго размышлял, в какой ресторан он мог бы пригласить Эрмаля, и хотя он даже погуглил некоторые действительно модные места, в конце концов, он понял, что это будет не совсем… _его_. Поэтому он выбрал небольшое местечко в боковом переулке неподалеку от того места, где вырос, ресторан, где Мария, хозяйка, обычно знала каждого гостя по имени, и её спагетти cacio e pepe были единственной хорошей вещью в довольно тёмные дни, в некоторые трудные времена в прошлом Фабрицио. И вдобавок к тому, насколько милым было это маленькое местечко, и насколько вкусной была еда, он также чувствовал что это… в каком-то смысле важно. Потому что это было недалеко от его дома, потому что вполне могло случиться, что они встретят там кого-то, кого Фабрицио знал, и потому, что через это мужчина хотел показать своему спутнику, что он не чувствует никакого стыда за их отношения, или то, что, он надеялся, скоро будет называться отношениями. Нет, он не чувствовал необходимости скрывать, как сильно влюблён в некоего кудрявого джентльмена, ни перед кем, нигде.

Никогда ещё у Фабрицио не было первого свидания с кем-то, с кем он спал до этого, даже несколько раз, и никогда раньше у него не было лучших шансов на это на первом свидании. И всё же, он не мог не чувствовать некоторую нервозность, смешанную с волнением, и поэтому он переоделся около семи раз, прежде чем покинуть свой дом. Наконец он остановился на тёмной рубашке с красным пиджаком и обтягивающих джинсах, нацепил сверху какие-то драгоценности, и когда он вышел за дверь, прежде добавив ещё немного парфюма, он уже был примерно на десять минут позже, чем планировал.

Фабрицио всё же добрался до ресторана вовремя, хотя и еле-еле, и ворвался внутрь, оглядывая лица немногочисленных гостей, уже сидевших за одним из маленьких круглых столиков.

— Фабрицио Мобричи, это действительно ты? — внезапно раздался знакомый голос, и римлянин улыбнулся Марии, прежде чем пожилая дама приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в обе щеки.

— Ciao, дорогая Мария, это действительно я.

— Ах, как ты хорошо выглядишь, мой милый, и как здоров, — сказала она, поглаживая его рукой по щеке, а потом в её глазах появился какой-то блеск, который никогда не покидал её острого взгляда все эти годы. — На самом деле, ты _очень_ хорошо выглядишь, только посмотри на эти брюки, и я чувствую запах духов? Дай угадаю, дорогой мальчик, ты ведь не собираешься сегодня ужинать в одиночестве?

— Ты права, конечно, — Фабрицио почувствовал, как лёгкий румянец разливается по его щекам. — Я тут кое с кем встречаюсь.

Мария быстро оглядела своих гостей, а затем наклонилась ближе, что-то заговорщическое появилось в её тоне:

— Кого мы ищем?

— Самые красивые кудри, какие ты когда-либо видела, большие тёмные глаза, самая очаровательная улыбка, — сказал Фабрицио, и женщина кивнула в ответ.

— Может быть, Фабрицио, мы уже совсем тебя потеряли? — поддразнила она, прежде чем добродушно улыбнуться. — Я надеюсь, что твоя особенная леди действительно скоро придёт.

Фабрицио сглотнул, не зная, что сказать, стоило ли объяснять, да и как это сделать, и Мария, казалось, заметила его молчание, но прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, дверь ресторана распахнулась, и внутрь ворвался свежий вечерний воздух вместе с вихрем кудрей.

— Мне так жаль, что я опоздал, — сказал Эрмаль запыхавшимся голосом, прежде чем быстро подойти к ним, часть беспокойства исчезла из его глаз, когда Фабрицио крепко обнял его.

— Ничего страшного, дорогой, всё уже хорошо, потому что ты здесь, — прошептал Фабрицио в кудри Эрмаля, а когда они разомкнули объятия, он обнял молодого человека за пояс.

На мгновение римлянина отвлекла улыбка, которой спутник наградил его, но затем он вспомнил о присутствии Марии, которая всё ещё стояла перед ними, с любопытством следя за их разговором.

— Мария, — начал Фабрицио чуть громче обычного, — позволь представить тебе Эрмаля.

Пожилая леди кивнула, выражение её лица было непроницаемым. Мужчина решил просто продолжать, так как не было никакого способа повлиять на её мнение, каким бы оно ни было.

— Эрмаль, это Мария, она готовит лучшую пасту, которую я когда-либо ел, и я знаю её с незапамятных времён.

— Действительно, с незапамятных времён, — подтвердила она, теперь уже с улыбкой. — Я до сих пор помню, как он бегал по улице со своими друзьями, едва ему исполнилось четыре года, таща за собой маленький деревянный трактор на верёвочке.

— Мария… — смущённо начал Фабрицио, но Эрмаль только улыбнулся, и Мария понимающе посмотрела на них.

— Знаешь, ты всегда был очаровательным. А теперь я провожу вас к столику и принесу свечи, — с этими словами она направилась в заднюю часть ресторана, жестом приглашая мужчин следовать за ней.

Столик, который она выбрала, был спрятан в углу, что делало его немного отделённым от остальной части ресторана, а рядом с ним было маленькое окошко, откуда открывался вид на огни, которые всегда ассоциировались с домом для Фабрицио.

Мария с блеском в глазах наблюдала, как Фабрицио отодвинул стул, чтобы Эрмаль мог сесть за стол, и, протянув им обоим по одному из написанных от руки меню, наклонилась к мужчине и прошептала ему на ухо:

— Действительно, прекрасные кудри. Я счастлива за тебя.

Тот на мгновение лишился дара речи, затем слегка дрожащим голосом заказал им вина, а Мария лишь на секунду положила руку ему на спину, прежде чем отойти, пообещав вернуться, как только они выберут, что будут есть.

— Я рад, что мы здесь, — тихо пробормотал Эрмаль и потянулся через стол, чтобы взять Фабрицио за руку.

Старший переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами возлюбленного, и пока за окном опускалась ночь, улыбка, которой обменялись Фабрицио и Эрмаль, была ярче солнца в самый тёплый из римских летних дней.

Затем Фабрицио порекомендовал Эрмалю практически каждое блюдо в меню, в результате чего они, наконец, решили заказать три разных вида пасты и разделить их, и если время от времени случалось, что римлянин кормил кудрявого вилкой, то Мария была единственной, кто видел это. За ужином они непринужденно беседовали о предстоящем визите сестры Эрмаля, о поисках новой кровати в квартиру Фабрицио и о футбольном сезоне его сына, и хотя их разговор был лёгким, казалось, во всем этом был какой-то глубокий смысл, который вызывал у обоих возбуждённое покалывание в животе. Потому что Эрмаль нерешительно спросил, не хочет ли Фабрицио познакомиться с его сестрой, потому что Фабрицио пригласил Эрмаля как-нибудь посмотреть футбольный матч Либеро, и потому что кровать Фабрицио была в полном порядке, за исключением того, что она не была рассчитана на двоих.

После того как они доели пасту и парень облизнул губы так, что мужчина подумал о том, как ему не терпится вернуться домой сегодня вечером, Мария снова появилась у их столика, и как только он увидел, что было в двух тарелках, которые она несла, изумлённый вздох слетел с губ Фабрицио.

— Но… — начал он, удивлённо глядя на женщину.

Они не заказывали десерт, и с самого детства для Фабрицио был только один, единственное блюдо, которое могло сравниться с фантастической пастой Марии в глазах римлянина. Маленький тёплый шоколадный торт, который он не заметил в меню раньше, и который он обнаружил перед собой сейчас.

— Кое-что сладкое для вас двоих, — это было единственное, что сказала Мария, прежде чем уйти, и Фабрицио не мог выбрать, что было слаще: торт, который всё ещё оставался таким же восхитительным, как в его воспоминаниях, или улыбка на лице Эрмаля, когда он откусил первый кусочек.

А потом, спустя несколько минут, мужчина обнаружил, что ему не нужно выбирать, когда они нежно поцеловались за столом, и губы Эрмаля были на вкус как шоколад.

— Знаешь, это было почти как наш первый поцелуй, — пробормотал Фабрицио, думая о другом столе, о похоти вместо сладости, но о тех же прекрасных тёмных глазах, которые, казалось, заглядывали в самую глубину его души.

— Почти, — ответил Эрмаль и поднял руку спутника, чтобы поцеловать татуировку солнца на ней.

Фабрицио надеялся, что полумрак, нарушаемый только свечой и светом уличных фонарей, скроет его румянец, но потом, увидев выражение лица кудрявого, которое можно было бы назвать почти _влюблённым_ , он понял, что могли быть вещи и хуже, чем если бы Эрмаль увидел, как его действия повлияли на него.

— Ты можешь себе представить, что пойдёшь со мной на второе свидание? — спросил римлянин, крепче сжимая руку Эрмаля.

— Хм, при одном условии.

— И каком же?

— Что наше первое свидание ещё не закончилось.

Ответом Фабрицио был ещё один поцелуй, в то время как он думал о словах, которые он хотел бы сказать когда-нибудь, о словах, которые, он был уверен, действительно скажет Эрмалю когда-нибудь, о словах, на которые, он надеялся, получит такой же ответ.

После этого мужчина поспешил расплатиться, пообещав Марии скоро вернуться, а она лишь понимающе улыбнулась им, и они вышли из ресторана, держась за руки и не в силах больше ни минуты не встречаться влюблёнными взглядами.

_**Ещё одна пятница, несколько месяцев спустя** _

Солнечный свет струился сквозь высокие окна аэропорта, и на этот раз молодой человек с пышными кудрями не спешил через толпы туристов в своей рабочей форме, нет, сегодня он сам был одним из них. Эрмаль был одет в джинсы и кожаную куртку, которую он, возможно, стащил у своего парня вместе с расслабленной улыбкой, а в руке крепко держал татуированную. После того, как они сдали свои чемоданы, двое мужчин направились к посту охраны, и как только он появился в поле зрения, кудрявый остановил Фабрицио, сцепив руки за шеей своего спутника, как будто тот собирался начать медленный танец.

— Вы проверили свою ручную кладь на наличие запрещённых предметов? — Эрмаль умудрился спросить серьёзным тоном, и смех Фабрицио, должно быть, звучал ярче, чем серебряные колокольчики в раю.

— Как будто ты возражаешь, что я тогда не читал никаких правил.

— Вовсе нет, дорогой, — он быстро поцеловал мужчину в щёку. — Вовсе нет.

И с этими словами они направились к посту охраны, где Франческа послала им обоим ослепительную улыбку.

— Желаю приятно провести время, друзья мои, — сказала она на прощание, и Эрмаль радостно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Он был уверен, что сегодня, завтра, во время всего их отпуска в Португалии, а если мечты Эрмаля сбудутся, то и до конца дней своих они проведут вместе самое замечательное время. Потому что жизнь, казалось, изменилась, как и должна была измениться, и она действительно была прекрасна, пока он держал Фабрицио за руку…


End file.
